Vacation Love?
by kairei4ever
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi. The boys are on vacation, what will happen, between two of the team members?


Hey every one! Okay I know I have three fic's up already, but I had an idea for a one-shot so I had to write it up, the post it to see what you think of it. Hope you enjoy it, and pleas R&R.  
  
Vacation Love?  
  
I can never understand why I act like I do around him. The way he moves, the way he laughs, and smiles, the way his hair sways in the wind, or the way he walks, it's hypnotizing. All of it is just mesmerizing.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The Bladebrake's were on a week long vacation; needless to say they needed it and deserved it, big time.  
  
"Ah! Stop that! It tickles!" one of the young boys shouted.  
  
"Not until you tell me where you hid them." the one doing the tickling stated.  
  
"I didn't hide it anywhere. Ray did." the giggling one said.  
  
The one named Ray lifted his head and opened his eyes. Then thanks to his cat like abilities, he was able to dodge, just in time so his friend couldn't catch him, as he jumped.  
  
"Takao the food is in the cupboard. Where it's supposed to be." Ray said with a sigh.  
  
"Great way to spoil the fun Ray." the one previously being tickled stated.  
  
"Sorry Maxie, but I wasn't in the mood to be squashed under anything to day." Ray said, and then turned towards the house, which Mr. Dickinson had rented for them for the whole week. "I'm going inside; I'll be in my room if you need me." Ray headed inside.  
  
The house was relatively small; a kitchen, with a table in the middle with six chairs. There's a living room, with a 27" TV, one three setter couch, and two arm chairs. There are two bathrooms, pretty plain a bath/shower, and a small sink. Then there were two bedrooms. The sleeping arrangements were the same they used during the tournaments; Max, Takao, Chief, in one, Kai and Ray in the other. The reason it was always like that was for the simple reasons, one was that Max, and Takao were scared Kai would murder them in there sleep, tow Chief would almost always pull all-nighter updating their blades, which only Max and Takao could block out, and three Ray was the only one Kay could stand.  
  
Ray walked into the room and spotted Kai on his bed eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest.  
  
'I think he's sleeping.' Ray silently made his way to his bed, removing his close then slipping under his blankets for a nice catnap.  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
When Ray entered the room I felt his eyes land on me. I knew he though I was asleep so instinctively he silently made his way to his bed. Once I was sure he was asleep I got up and went to the balcony. The sun was setting, casting different colors in the sky. Mind I say it was beautiful; the gold rays reminded me of the haunting golden orbs, I dreamed of each night.  
  
(Ray's POV)  
  
I heard Kai walk out onto the balcony.  
  
'This would probably be the best time to tell him how I feel.'  
  
With my mind set, I got out from under the warm blankets and walked out onto the balcony beside Kai.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
When Ray came out Kai didn't have to turn around to know who it was, just the smell gave him away. Neither of them spoke just watching the sunset. When the sun was no longer visible, Ray spoke.  
  
"Umm...Kai..I...um..." Ray stuttered. 'Why is it so hard?'  
  
"Hun." Kai said. "Look how about I start?"  
  
"S-sure." Ray said looking up at Kai questionably.  
  
"Umm...I like you allot Ray. No...um...I love you Ray." Kai said then looked away.  
  
Ray was utterly shocked and surprised; he never thought he would hear those words from his captain.  
  
'He...he loves me.' Ray blinked once, the twice.  
  
Ray was jumping like mad on the inside, but trying to keep calm, not to look like Max.  
  
"Y-you do?" Ray asked.  
  
"Um...ya." Kai still didn't look at Ray. 'Now he must be disgusted with me.'  
  
To Kai's total amazement and surprise, Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.  
  
"Well guess what? I love you too, Kai." Ray said smiling.  
  
Kai turned in Ray embrace, a mile on his lips.  
  
'He love's me too.' Kai was jumping for joy inside but the only proof was the smile on his lips.  
  
Ray leaned up and captured Kai's lips in a soft kiss. Kai pulled Ray closer deepening the kiss. Ray moaned into the kiss, loving being so close to the one he loved. Kai brought his hand to Ray's hips, holding them he pulled them so their erections rubbed against one another, electing a moan from the two teens.  
  
'God! He love's me back. Man with all the qualities he has, I can add another. He's a great kisser. But those are added bonuses. Now he's finally mine. My Kitten.'  
  
After a while Ray pulled away, the need for oxygen being too great.  
  
"Why don't we take this...inside?" Ray said as he caught his breath.  
  
"Good idea." Kai said sweeping Ray off his feet, holding him bridal style.  
  
That action emanated a yelp of surprise from the young neko-jin. Kai walked over to the nearest bed, witch was Ray's. Kai places Ray slowly on the bed, the proceeded to climb over him.  
  
"You're mine now, Kitten." Kai purred seductively.  
  
"Oh is that so. Well you're mine, Phoenix." Ray smirked.  
  
Kai leaned down capturing Ray's lips in fierce, lust filled kiss. Their tugs clashed as they battled for dominance; soon Kai came out victorious, though Ray didn't complain. Kai explored the warm cavern which was Ray's mouth. Ray was on cloud number nine, as moan after moan left his throat, but was muffled to the world around them by Kai's warm moist lips. Ray soon started to purr.  
  
'Well, well, he even purrs, cute.' Kai smirked into the kiss.  
  
After awhile Kai pulled away from Ray's lips and started trailing kisses down his neck. When he got to Ray's shirt, he stopped and removed it. Once that was done he resumed his kissing. Kai moved over to one of Ray's nipples and took it into his mouth, sucking hard on it. Ray let out a loud moan.  
  
'God this is great, but I'm not ready. So if he goes any further I'll have to tell him to stop. I hope he won't be mad or hate me because of it.' Ray though as moans kept coming out.  
  
Kai started going lower, when he got to Ray's pants, he started taking then off, but when he felt hands on his he stopped and looked up at Ray questionably.  
  
"I'm...I'm not ready yet." Ray said looking away.  
  
Kai came up he had a smile placed on his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. And I'm in no rush." Kai said.  
  
Ray looked up at Kai and smiled; he leaned up and kissed Kai passionately. Kai kissed back eagerly. Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck deepening the kiss. The two teens parted smiling.  
  
"You've got a nice smile. You should smile more often." Ray stated.  
  
"Only for you Kitten, only for you." again Kai smiled.  
  
Kai got off Ray lying down beside Ray. Ray turned his back to Kai pressing it to Kai's chest. Kai wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling his closer; there bodies now flush against one another.  
  
"I love you Kitten." Kai said kissing Ray's head.  
  
"I love you to, Phoenix." Ray whispered, then drifting off to dream land, to dream of his captain, or new mate. 


End file.
